Part of an University of Connecticut IRB approved, NIH funded study that involves the administration of an aromatase inhibitor (Arimidex) to men over the age of 65 to study the effect of estrogen ablation on hormone levels and markers of bone fromation and resorption. GCRC computers at Bowman Gray School of Medicine will be used in order to complete this study.